


Коллекционер

by Du_Rock



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU-Russia, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Кто поможет отогреть замерзшего Ньюта, если намеков от девушек он не понимает?
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Other(s), банник/Newt Scamander
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

> Ксенофилия, немного ау по отношению к русской истории, автор знает, что с появлением железных дорог ямщики на Руси повывелись, но предпочел забыть об этом всего на один текст.

— Во-он там, барин, рядом с лесочком стоит, видите? — девушка со странным именем Анюта указала на серый от времени, низенький дом рядом с частоколом полосатых берез, которые тонули в синих волнах сугробов. Над покатой крышей курился дымок, в окне мелькал свет. После обледенелой дороги, долгого отела магловской коровы в промозглом сарае, в конце пути появился намек на то, что он сможет согреться. Окунется в настоящее тепло. В подшитых тряпичными латками «валенках», которые сунула вместо промокших ботинок хозяйка дома Мария и в тяжеленном тулупе, который Софья накинула гостю на плечи, он все еще мерз. Самая маленькая жительница деревеньки, Любушка, отдала незнакомцу варежки, год назад на вырост купленные отцом на ярмарке, ярко-синие, словно весеннее небо. 

Месяца через два оно станет таким ярким, а пока солнце норовило окунуться в серую хмарь над лесом в самой середине дня. Руки у Ньюта, которому пришлось, оберегая тайну учителя, пробираться по незнакомой стране магловскими путями, тоже были синие. Греться заклинаниями при маглах нельзя, так что Ньют отчаянно мерз, перекидывая чемодан из руки в руку, с тех самых пор, как набрел на деревеньку, затерянную в лесах Тверской губернии.

Ньют возвращался из Москвы в Санкт-Петербург тайно. На обратном пути ямщик запил, а когда протрезвел из-за заклинания, проклял заморского гостя по-страшному. Сказал, что никуда не повезет добром, раз последний пятак на водку пропал задаром. И такова была сила проклятия, что остальные ямщики, которые останавливались на станции, узнав эту историю, ругались непереводимыми словами и наотрез отказывались взять Ньюта с собой. Оставался один выход — пешком дойти до следующей станции и отправиться дальше с теми, до кого еще не дошли новости о безрассудной выходке иностранца.

Первые две мили идея казалась удачной. Снег весело скрипел под ногами, утреннее солнце светило в спину, и Ньют бодро шагал, вспоминая народные методы борьбы с погребинами, которые изводили местных жителей. Возможно, водка помогала и от других представителей русской волшебной фауны, которых Ньют толком не видел, зато рассказов слышал много. Взять хотя бы Соловья-Разбойника...

К полудню снег на дороге подтаял, ботинки начали предательски соскальзывать с ухабов, увлекая Ньюта во все более глубокие лужи. Идти стало труднее, а почтовой станции все не было. Когда солнце покатилось за деревья, пришлось признать очевидное — он заблудился. Задумался и свернул не туда. На дороге из Москвы в Санкт-Петербург уже должна была попасться деревушка-другая, да и почтовые тройки носились по тракту часто. Последние пять часов его никто ни разу не потревожил. Быстро темнело. Тишина прорастала вокруг, точно кристаллы льда на обшлагах пальто, и Ньют свернул в ельник. Поставил чемодан у толстого шершавого ствола так, чтобы не видно было с дороги, и забрался внутрь, наконец-то cогреваясь. Времени на сон было немного, зато можно спокойно просушить одежду и обувь. Разделить еду с немногочисленными питомцами было несложно.

На следующее утро Ньют совершил еще одну ошибку. Решил, что теперь-то до жилья, где можно раздобыть еду и хоть какое-то средство передвижения, осталось идти куда меньше, чем было пройдено. Он двинулся вперед, и, не ведая того, с каждым часом все больше удалялся от питерского тракта. К полудню вышел на берег широкой реки, покрытой льдом и снегом, заметил узкую тропинку и несколько домов, которые жались друг к другу на другом берегу. Над крышами поднимался дым, а значит, там были люди, наверняка у них есть лошади и еда. Ньют решительно зашагал по льду.

Еще через час, высушившись на скорую руку, он сбивал коленом лед с угла чемодана и мрачно думал, что погребины погребинами, а проруби надо хоть чем-то огораживать. Непременно нужно сказать об этом мужикам, которые молча смотрели на него с пригорка.

Через четверть часа выяснилось, что мужчин в деревне не было. Кто помер, кого позабирали в солдаты, а последний из оставшихся, Иван, два месяца назад ушел на заработки в Тверь, обещая вскоре вернуться. Женщины отвели Ньюта в избу и принялись расспрашивать, откуда он, да как очутился в такой глуши. 

Когда выяснилось, что гость умеет лечить животных, вокруг взлетел вихрь плача и просьб. Единственная корова в деревне должна была принести теленка, но никак не могла разродиться. Второй день пошел, а она все лежала, стонала и уже совсем плоха стала. Забить — жалко, оставить мучаться — плохо, и когда Ньют вышел к домам, жительницы решали, кто прервет жизнь кормилицы. 

Особой разницы между приемом родов у гиппогрифа и у коровы Ньют не видел, так что уже через пять минут лежал на тулупе рядом с обессилевшей скотиной, по плечо засунув в нее руку и пытался распутать узел из восьми тонких ног и двух хвостов. После долгих мучений ему удалось вытянуть наружу двух телят и заставить их дышать. Только обтерев детенышей соломой, Ньют понял, что смертельно замерз. В таком состоянии он и заклинание не сумел бы внятно произнести, не то что вывести нужное движение рукой.

В избе его пытались обогреть, но ни самогон, ни горячий чай, ни миска «борсча» не помогали унять дрожь. Бойкая Анюта предложила погреться «как есть, без стеснения», но то ли заклинание перевода засбоило, то ли Ньют плохо разобрался в местных обычаях, словом, сути предложения он не понял. И хотя отказывался как можно деликатнее, у девушки в глазах блеснула обида.

— Тогда баньку затопим! — ехидно бросила она, глянув на старшую деревни, Марию, и добавила непонятно: — Ивана давно нет, вот хозяин и балует!

— Да что ж ты такое предлагаешь, окаянная, — забормотала, опустив глаза, Мария. — Куда ж ты хорошего человека налаживаешь. Да он нам так помог, спас...

— Так прогреется же! — всплеснула руками девушка. — Смотри, на нем живого места от холода нету! — Анюта подмигнула Софии. — Беги, затопи баньку! Все там приготовь. Она повернулась к Ньюту с довольной улыбкой, найдя выход из ситуации: — Не беспокоитесь барин, сейчас баня будет, там уж и отогреетесь!

— Ну что ты! — шикнула на нее Мария, но Софью задерживать не стала.

— Да что мне, самой портки надевать, что ли? Не смотрит он на нас, мужика ему подавай! А где его возьмешь? — с отчаянием в голосе взвилась Анюта.

Ньют шагнул вперед, останавливая ссору, так и не вникнув в ее суть:

— Не надо ругаться. Конечно, я пойду. Там тепло, да?

— Вот видишь, он согласен! — Анюта повернулась к Ньюту, свернула улыбкой снова, вернулась к Марии, — «Да» сказал!

Ньют покивал, показывая, что согласен. Мария взглянула обеспокоенно, а потом в глубине ее взгляда промелькнуло что-то похожее на покорность судьбе. Она принялась хлопотать, доставая из ларя какое-то «чистое исподнее», приговаривать, что не стала бы, но без мужика жизни в деревне нет, а тут так надолго Ваня запропастился, так что шалит, конечно, хозяин...

Под непонятные разговоры Ньюта в баню и снарядили. С чемоданом он расставаться отказался, так что Анюта повела его к лесу, от которого бежали София с Любушкой, сказать, что все готово. И банька затоплена, и спать можно будет прямо там, на полатях. Да и одежда высохнет, барин доволен будет.

— Доволен, доволен, и хозяин рад, — снова присказала непонятное Анюта. Ньют толкнул тяжелую дверь, но без толку. Пришлось потянуть изо всех сил, массивные, плохо оструганные доски поддались со скрипом, впуская в темные сени. Помещение было просторное, с широкой лавкой. Ньют убедился, что Анюта следом не пошла и принялся быстро раздеваться.

Люмос под низкий свод, чемодан в закуток между лавкой и стеной, валенки под лавку, тулуп на ржавый гвоздь, вбитый в косяк. От мелкого окна, затянутого паутиной вместо стекла или слюды, тянуло промозглой влагой, от бревенчатой стены с плотно прикрытой дверью — теплом и сухим смолистым деревом. Ньют раздевался быстро, избавился от одежды, едва нашел в себе силы раскидать ее по лавке, по соседству со стопкой чистого белья, выданного Марией. Поскорее толкнул дверь в парную. 

Та не поддалась раз, второй. Ньют уже взялся за палочку, когда увидел, что дверь открывается наружу. Сухо скрипнули доски, мягкое тепло облаком вырвалось, приняло в объятия. 

Шаг внутрь, хлопок двери, и темноте начали проступать детали — узкое пространство, сложенное из толстых бревен, пахнет сухим деревом. Сквозь щели в дверце печи перемигивается огонь, блики скользят по стенам. Справа поднимаются в два этажа полки, широкие, гладкие — под рукой даже не думают шелохнуться, отполированы за годы, углы сглажены. Ньют поднялся на приступку, сел на верхний полок, в углу. Прикинул — если вытянуться, места как раз хватит на его рост. Тепло постепенно пробирало, обнимало и нежило, обещало выгнать воспоминания о снежной дороге. Он прислонился спиной к стенке и выдохнул: жар от бревен забирался внутрь, изгоняя последние воспоминания о ледяном ужасе проруби. Ньют довольно выстонал: «Хорошо-то как...», вытянул ноги, полка скрипнула, и ступни коснулись чего-то мохнатого.

Он мгновенно подтянул ноги к груди. Всмотрелся в дальний конец полки — и никого там не обнаружил. Это, конечно, ничего не значило, ведь неизвестная тварь могла скрыться под полкой или раствориться в воздухе, став невидимой, как демимаска. Ньют еще ни одной в своей жизни не встречал, но очень хотел бы познакомится.

— Ты кто? — прошептал он в темноту.

Тишина, и только поленья в печке потрескивают.

— Э-э-эй... Не бойся.

Ни движения, ни звука. Показалось?

Ньют снова одну за другой вытянул ноги, прикрыл глаза, притворяясь уставшим, и даже склонил голову на бок, словно собираясь заснуть. По пяткам медленно проехались мягкой мохнатой щеткой.

— Кто ты? — все так же прищурившись спросил Ньют. У противоположной стены на полке обнаружилась смутная тень, небольшая, коренастая, размером не то с низзла, не то с магловского бобра.

— Кто-кто, — проворчали от стенки. — Хозяин я.

— Чей? — вырвалось у Ньюта, прежде чем он пожалел о такой глупости.

— Бани, ясное дело, — всплеснула тень мохнатыми конечностями и уперла их в бока. — Откуда ж ты будешь, если простых вещей не разумеешь?

— Издалека. — Принцип разговора с волшебными существами, в какой бы стране они ни жили, был прост: заговори, заинтересуй, не дай себя обмануть, не дай себя съесть, не называй имени, выберись живым.

— Гхм... И как прикажешь тебя величать, гость издалека?

— Барином зови, — вспомнил Ньют, как его называли девушки.

— Какой же ты барин? — фыркнули в ответ с полки, и две руки уцепились за его щиколотки. — Кожа одна да кости! 

Ньют рассмотрел руки существа, вполне человеческие, только волосом гуще по тыльной стороне поросли. Ладони пробежались от лодыжек к коленками, огладили, ущипнули за бедра и снова убрались к ступням.

— Баре они... Во! Какие, — хозяин широко развел в стороны руки. — В один раз не обхватишь! Тронешь его рукой, а он все колышется и колышется... Попробуй, пропарь такого! — хвастливо закончил хозяин. — А ты даже на осьмушку от барина не тянешь!..

Ньют хмыкнул. Вспомнил правило «Не дай себя съесть», и решил, что в глазах существа лучше оставаться хилым. 

— Уж какой есть!

Становилось жарко, а разговор с места так и не сдвинулся.

— Хмм... А может ты француз? — с надеждой произнес хозяин.

— Вот еще! Англичанин... — Ньют ответил прежде, чем подумал над словами.

— А что так? — интерес в голосе существа был занятный, такой, словно французы ему были особо приятны.

— Не сложилось. 

— Понятно... — протянул хозяин, помолчал и добавил: — Париться-то будешь?

— А я уже? — И правда, пар из Ньюта чуть не валил, пот стекал со лба каплями, бежал за ушами, тек по шее, вроде и не заметил за разговором, а зажарился.

— Да разве ж это парится... Сейчас покажу, как надо, не боись.

Ньют прикинул, что еще пару минут в бане выдержит, и уже раскрыл рот, чтоб сказать, но его перебили:

— Давай, выходи.

— Почему?

— Охолони чуток, выйди на крыльцо да обсохни.

— Замерзну же... — Ньют спорил, осторожно спуская ноги на нижнюю полку и прикидывал, не удрать ли к домам, но опасности от хозяина, вроде, не было, да и палочка в сенях лежит, так что бежать рано.

Он толкнул дверь, прошел по сеням, толкнул вторую, обе распахнулись с первого же раза, выпуская наружу, в прозрачные серые сумерки. Вроде и не холодно на крыльце. Синеву неба расчерчивали черные ветви берез, домов с крыльца не видно, так что можно стоять, ни о чем не беспокоясь. Жар потихоньку спадал. Ньют рассматривал спящий лес, и думал, какие твари могут в нем скрываться. Говорили, что далеко на востоке водится множество странных существ: драконы с разным количеством голов, от трех до двенадцати, птицы-разбойники, которые грабят путников в лесах, кикиморы и прочие чудеса. Даже жаль, что путешествовать пришлось в марте, когда вся эта братия еще спит вместе с медведями, пережидая в берлогах ужасную русскую зиму. 

— Ты, уснул что ль? — окликнули из бани, и Ньют встрепенулся. Холод навалилися, впился в кожу мурашками.

— Замерзнешь ведь, окаянный. Дуй в парную скорее!

В сенях пахло травами, а в парной на нижней лавке стояла бадейка, из которой торчали ветки. Ньют любил растительные отвары. Запах этого, резковатый и сладкий, был непривычным и приятно щекотал ноздри.

— Ложись, не сиди. Жару подбавил.

И правда, когда Ньют вытянулся в полный рост, полка под плечами и коленками ощутимо ожгла кожу. Навалилась приятная усталость, мерное гудение огня убаюкивало, правый бок пригревало от печки, левый — от стенки, с каждым вдохом становилось лучше, отпускал холод, разжималась пружина тревоги.

— Не засыпай, рано еще, — усмехнулись на ухом.

— Что? — Ньют повернул голову на голос, но недостаточно быстро, рассмотреть, как выглядит хозяин, не успел.

— Хилый вы народец, — отозвались от печки. Загремело, сердито зашипели камни, и спустя миг по Ньюту прошло облако пара, все с тем же резко-сладковатым лиственным запахом.

— Почему? — усталость отползала, пряталась в ногах, любопытство брало верх.

— Да что ты, что французы давешние... Все норовили закемарить в баньке. 

— Французы? Они-то что тут делали?

— Ну как… Пришли за своим... Полевоном. Полегли, почитай, все. Леший сказывал, много их по дорогам замерзло. Пара сюда добралась, чуть живыми.

Ньют передернул плечами. Зимой, без крыши над головой... У маглов было мало шансов уцелеть. Тень холода нависла над ним и сгинула, столкнувшись с облаком горячего пара, накатившего от печи.

— Ух! — только и смог вымолвить Ньют.

— Да-а, они тоже быстро у меня ухать научились! — похвастал хозяин. — Пришли в деревню, девки-то их приютили, а отпаривать мне... Долго прожили, только летом решились в обратный путь.

— Погоди, какие девки? — насторожился Ньют. — Французы тут... — Он вспомнил историю магического краха Наполеона, — только в 1813 году проходили!

— Да, давненько ужо...

Хозяин замолк, а Ньют прикинул, кто из местных существ мог жить так долго, но так и не смог вспомнить.

Молчание прервало новое шипение и горячее облако, которое обожгло кожу Ньюта, точно водой в проруби. Он подскочил, едва не стукнувшись об потолок головой.

— Беги, — напутствовал хозяин, — вылей на себя бадью, там на крылечке стоит!

Ньют вылетел в дверь, пронесся через сени и едва затормозил на крыльце, выглядывая воду. Деревянная бадейка взлетела в руках, точно кружка с чаем, и он выплеснул воду на себя. Ледяной душ обжег кожу еще раз, перехватывая дыхание. С четверть минуты он стоял, замерев на вздохе, отбросил бадью на снег, а потом неожиданно почувствовал себя куда лучше. Легким, словно не было ни дней пути, ни марша по скользкой дороге через лес, ни часов на ледяной земле рядом с телящейся коровой. Кем бы ни оказался этот «хозяин» — ясно, что существо волшебное.

В бане встретили привычный уже полусумрак и сухой, жаркий воздух. Пара, от которого Ньют бежал, не осталось и следа. Хозяина тоже не было видно. Но стоило прилечь на лавку, как у стены рядом с печкой возникла плотная тень. 

— Ну как?

— Хорошо! — искренне отозвался Ньют. И правда, было здорово. Тревоги ушли, таким бодрым и спокойным он не чувствовал себя со времен отъезда из Англии, если не раньше.

— Вот и ладно, — потер руки хозяин. — Сейчас и начнем.

— Что начнем? — с опаской привстал на локтях Ньют, вытягивая шею. Доски припекали спину и ягодицы, опасностью не пахло, только вода в бадье, наверное, согрелась уже, плескала о ветви, которыми болтал в ней хозяин.

— Париться, конечно! Прикрой срам руками.

— А до этого что было? — Ньют угадал, что именно назвали срамом, и сложил ладони ложечкой, защищая драгоценное имущество и откидываясь на спину.

— Так, баловство одно, — проворчал хозяин, на камнях сердито зашкворчало, от печи разнесся запах листвы, сперва сладкий и густой, затем резкий, следом пыхнуло жаром, накатило огромное облако пара, в котором Ньют едва не захлебнулся, задержав дыхание. Пожалел, что не прижал руки к лицу.

— Ну, держись! — прилетело следом, и горячее, мокрое, большое забилось по ногам и груди. Ньют едва не подпрыгнул на полке, не сообразив, что за существо сейчас по нему пробежало. Или лизнуло? И что теперь собирается делать?

Ответ пришел очень скоро. Мокрое и горячее принялось с шорохом выплясывать по телу, передвигаясь от стоп к коленям, от бедер к сложенным меж ног рукам, все выше, и Ньют наконец понял — это были ветви дерева с листвой, сложенные в подобие метлы, только с короткой ручкой. Видимо их срезали летом, высушили, а затем как следует распарили в бадье, потому что листья были как живые — мягкие, гибкие, горячие. К телу они прикасались хлестко, но не больно, точно огромная кошка, ритмично, лапами, сдвоенными ударами, проходились по телу вверх, затем вниз... К ритму этому Ньют привык быстро, и когда прозвучало «перевернись!» повиновался с неохотой, уж больно хорошо было...

Ньют поелозил, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, уткнулся носом в скрещенные руки и замер под хлесткими ударами, которые проходились посильнее. Новое облако пара, судя по шипению и горящей коже, охватило парную, цепкие руки пробежались по спине, мельком огладили ягодицы: «Лежи, лежи», — услышал Ньют, и тут же веник с новым усердием принялся ластится к спине и ногам. Жар, который прибавлялся с каждым ударом, собирался в солнечном сплетении шаром, рос в груди, спускался в пах, вот-вот захлестнет с головой.

— Хватит на первый раз, — решил хозяин. — Там сугроб наметен у крыльца, беги, прямо в него ныряй!

Приказ был странный, но вреда от хозяина Ньют пока не видел, так что сполз с полки, пошатнулся на пути к двери, его подхватили под локоть, вытолкнули в предбанник. Дальше он справился, нашел выход и с размаху окунулся в огромный холм снега, которого раньше у входа, кажется, не было.

Холода он сперва не почувствовал вовсе. Только пушистую мягкость, кувыркнулся в ней раз, другой... Потом кожу обожгло иглами. Внутри все еще рос жаркий шар, который с каждым выдохом рвался наружу.

Ньют выбрался из сугроба и принялся лениво отряхиваться. Холодная вода, снежинки, почти круглые мелкие листы, в которых он опознал березу, летели на снег вокруг ледяных отпечатков ног. Всего лишь полдня назад ему было больно смотреть на бесконечные снеговые поля, сейчас он проникся к ним приязнью. Деревянные ступени крыльца показались теплыми, когда Ньют поднялся, потянулся и прислонился к двери. С мокрых рук и боков испарялась вода, дрожа, поднималась теплыми струями в холодном воздухе. Он запрокинул голову. На черно-синем небе горели тысячи звезд, сливаясь в знакомые узоры созвездий. Чистый, ясный мир, такой непохожий на людской.

Спокойствие и тишина стояли вокруг, лес молчал, даже ветер затих, не плутал в ветвях. Ньют притих вместе с миром, еще раз посмотрел на звезды и, с тишиной внутри, которая поселилась после жара, шагнул в сени, присел на лавку прямо поверх одежды. В руки ему ткнули кружку. Жидкость была сладковатой, не травяной, но пилась легко. Разыгралась жажда, и он опомнился, только жадно выглотав половину. Поставил на лавку, откинулся к стене — сумрачная картинка слегка поехала перед глазами, словно колдография дрогнула, но тут же встала на место.

— Спасибо, — негромко произнес он.

— Да было б за что, — донеслось из угла. Оттуда хлюпнуло, словно кружек было две.

— Пойдем, еще парку поддадим! Не замерзни у меня тут...

Было одновременно и хорошо, и лениво. Так, словно тело уже готово к новым подвигам, а дух все еще мечтает об отдыхе. Дверь в парную легко поддалась, и Ньют забрался на полку со вздохом. С каждым мигом становилось лучше, тепло от печи мягкой лапой проходилось по телу, ощутимое до мурашек по коже, следом наваливалось удовольствие и оцепенение, не сонное, но близкое к тому. Словно попал в медовые соты, где и время, и пространство двигаются по-летнему неспешно и плавно.

Из покоя его вывело прикосновение — по стопе прошлись сперва мягкой шерсткой, потом пальцами, легко, после с нажимом. Потом ногу захватили и принялись в две руки разминать ступню сперва посередке, у подъема, где, оказывается, завязались в узел мыщцы, а после все ближе к пальцам, разминая между косточками так, что Ньюта аж до стона пробрало удовольствием.

— Знаю, — хмыкнул хозяин, — лучшее средство, когда за грибами находишься... Больно будет — потерпи, размять надобно. Зато завтра как огурчик будешь.

Как огурчик Ньют чувствовал себя уже сейчас, правда, в неожиданном месте — у него встал от массажа, иногда и правда до боли задевавшего мыщцы в самых, казалось, странных уголках стопы, там, где и мыщц-то быть не должно. Чем дольше цепкие пальцы мяли подошвы, тем больше хотелось трахаться.

Ньют вздохнул с облегчением, когда хозяин перешел выше, на икры, и принялся разминать по очереди правую и левую ногу. Кое-где побаливало, но желание одолевало уже не так отчаянно. Но когда ногу приподняли, чтоб потрясти, и бедра плотнее прилегли к доскам, стало ясно, что напряжение никуда не делось — пах прижался к полке, и Ньют застонал, остро осознавая свою распущенность. С магами и даже маглами трахаться ему приходилось, а вот с существами еще ни разу. Но разве не хотел он поближе познакомится с неведомым хозяином? 

— Сейчас, сейчас... — пообещал низкий голос. Руки перешли к бедрам. Заднюю сторону бедер гладили нежнее, Ньют таял, словно кусок масла на сковороде. Жар плавил снаружи и изнутри, но выходить из парной не хотелось — то ли пообвыкся, то ли предвкушение было слишком сильным. Хозяин и правда проходился по бедрам, задевая ягодицы все более откровенными движениями, словно спрашивая разрешения. Ньют двинулся, приподнялся навстречу ладоням, раздвинул ноги.

С конца лавки одобрительно хмыкнули, на бедра опустилась тяжесть. Хозяин сел, продвигаясь вперед, чтобы как следует достать до ягодиц и мыщц спины, не тянуться с дальнего края. Ньют не возражал. Тяжесть была приятной, задницу гладили, с силой разминали, а когда пальцы прошлись вверх по спине, вдоль позвоночника, массируя, сдержать стон оказалось невозможно. Руки принялись слегка и все сильнее сжимать и выкручивать узлы, что собрались вверху спины, а между ягодиц ощутимо и веско лег член, определенно налитой и крупный. Теперь хозяин наклонялся вперед, с силой разминая плечи Ньюта, и каждый раз проходился членом между ягодиц, то вжимаясь между них, то тыкаясь головкой.

Внезапно он плавным движением переместился выше, к плечам.

— Хочешь посмотреть?

— Да... — Ньют повернул голову, пытаясь краем глаза ухватить темный силуэт, но перед ним на первом плане возникла крупная головка члена, с оттянутой крайней плотью, темная, налитая, сама просится в рот. Сам член был невелик, но широк и уходил в темные волосы на круглом, бочонкообразном теле. Головка нетерпеливо ткнулась в губы:

— Оближи!

Ньют повернулся еще, приподнял тяжелое тело и обхватил теплую плоть губами, пососал, вобрал глубже, проходя по уздечке языком, обвел вокруг, собирая слюну, увлажняя, облизывая... Хотелось всего и сразу — и посасывать, забирая все глубже, и заполучить член в задницу, в попытке унять желание, и снова ощутить на плечах цепкие пальцы, доводившие до дрожи. Он приоткрыл рот, выпуская член — или давая хозяину возможность протолкнуться дальше. Но тот отодвинулся, скользнул вниз и раздвинул ягодицы, с лаской проходясь большими пальцами по нежной коже, обводя вход дразнящим движением. Ньют подался вверх и назад, прошептал.

— Ну, давай же!

Головка, влажная от слюны, уперлась во вход, надавливая все сильнее, осторожно, но неотвратимо, раздвигая, проникая внутрь, медленно скользнула, погружаясь, двинулась назад, давая привыкнуть, и, наконец, хозяин задвинул на полную глубину, вырывая блаженное, полное удовольствия: «Ох!»

От медленных, полных неги движений сносило крышу, внутренний жар мешался с горячим воздухом, вливался в глотку с каждым судорожным вдохом, с каждым блаженным стоном вырывался наружу. Ньют привстал на коленях, и задрав зад, подмахивал, точно низзл в гоне, и то, что за загривок и плечи его держали крепко, то сжимая сильнее, то оглаживая, только добавляло сходства, сводя с ума.

Долго в мягкости этой Ньют не выдержал, подался назад сильнее, требуя жесткого столкновения, быстрых движений и сорвался в удовольствие с головой, забывая обо всем на свете, о том, что тут делает и кто он...

Позже, в сенях, потягивая все тот же занятный напиток, Ньют долго и расслабленно болтал о странных обычаях и волшебных жителях русского края. Банник, так называли здесь хозяина, рассказывал охотно, словно Ньют, поддавшись ему, заплатил за знания. Из приоткрытой двери бани шел теплый воздух, грея сени, чистое белье приятно облегало плечи и бедра, а разговоры текли один за другим, навевая сон.

Спать банник потащил к себе, сказал, что сени шибко вымерзнут, и ночь оказалась такой же приятной, как вечер. Утром Ньют проснулся, свежий и бодрый, и принялся собираться в путь. До Карпат было не меньше двух суток пути. Теперь придется воспользоваться магическими путями, только бы до Петербурга добраться.

На пороге он обернулся — вроде и попрощались с банником ночью, а уходить молча было неправильно.

— Спасибо тебе, хозяин, за баньку, за квас... за рассказы.

— Захаживай, — отозвались из дальнего угла. 

В тени и намека на силуэт не было, как Ньют ни вглядывался. Но все же решился спросить, уже стоя на крыльце:

— А зачем тебе, из каких я краев?

— Да так... — хмыкнули из угла.

— И все же?

— Да вот, коллекцию, понимаешь, составляю..., — дверь в баню захлопнулась, и из-за нее донеслось: — Грек — есть, варяг — есть, поляк — есть, литовец — есть, швед — есть, татарин — есть, француз — есть, англичанин — есть... Немца бы еще добыть!

Ньют зашагал к домам у реки. Увольнительная подходила к концу, нужно было спешить. Шел 1916 год.


End file.
